The present invention relates to all-terrain lounge chairs. More particularly, the present invention provides an all-terrain lounge chair that is light weight and portable.
Many people enjoy hiking, camping, hunting, and all manner of outdoor activities. Many of these actives either require a chair, or would be made much more enjoyable with a chair. Standard outdoor chairs, while effective, may frequently be uncomfortable and unstable. Outdoor chairs may wobble or lean, especially when placed on soft ground surfaces. Sitting on uneven and unstable chairs can cause aches and pains in the neck and back. Some chairs have adjustable legs and can be made to sit level on uneven ground. Inevitably, the lower leg sinks into the ground and becomes un-level and uncomfortable. Accordingly, a chair with all legs converging to a central point allow a person to sit balanced over the center of the chair, even on uneven terrain is desired.
Consequently, there is a need in for an improvement in the art of portable chairs. The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art while at the same time solves a problem many people face in finding and using a light weight and portable chair. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.